Naruto the Golden Z Fox
by Exalted Demi-Soul
Summary: Seeking to tie up loose ends. Naruto and Sasuke meet in one final confrontation. One that would change their lives forever. Now, Naruto must grow stronger with his new friends to protect the world he now calls home. Can he succeed? Where will journey call life take him? Naruto X #18. Rated M for language and violence.


**This is my entry toward the challenge from SHONENJUMP Guy and Nukefox19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series involved nor do I own any tributes to other series that may show themselves as the story continues.**

**Legend:**

"Why me?" - Normal talking

_"Why then?" – _Whispers and Voices from memories. Includes flashbacks

_'Why us?' - _thoughts

**"Why you?" **– Giant Creatures and Techniques

_**'Where to no?'**_ - Giant Creature's thoughts

**[Why here?]**/[Why here?]– Radio Devices and Mechanical Voices

**_"Why now?"_** - Telepathic Voices

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter the Fox**

"Sasuke, this is the last time I'm allowed to ask this. Will you return home of your own free will?" A male voice echoed as two figures faced off. As one scoffs, the previous figure speaks again, "Fine. Sakura has been waiting for you, but I guess she'll get her promise fulfilled along the line of my orders."

The male speaker continued reluctantly, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for treason against Konohagakure no Sato! Your sentence, as defined in the incident of non-compliance, is death!" This was the shout of an upset young man of twenty-one years of age with a long, mop of blonde hair that met his shoulder.

He wore a blue headband with a metal plate on the front marked by a spiraling leaf symbol, worn firmly across his forehead just above his slit, blue eyes overflowing with determination. He stood there in a slightly damaged, black long-sleeved shirt with an orange spiral on the front, black pants with a single orange stripe going down his left leg with a black weapon pouch on his right leg.

"Screw you, Naruto. I'm stronger, now! You should know I have no reason to go back to that cesspool called Konoha. You shouldn't have come here!" This was the shout of another young man, Uchiha Sasuke, of twenty-two years of age. However, he possessed hair of a dark bluish-black. He wore a white and black shirt with a red and white fan on the back. He wore no headband and his black and red eyes shined with defiance. "I can still grow stronger and gain more power!"

"More power? Is that all you can spout off? What good is power without a need to use it? Do you even have a reason to even use it anymore?" Naruto shouted at the boy standing several yard away from him.

There were no outside noises as Naruto continued to preach at his one-time friend. There were no other people in the area, not even the slightest sign of other living beings. It was as if they were truly alone on their stage, "This is because you were too stubborn to see you were not alone! You had an entire village trying to help you!" The young blond was nearly growling at this point, "Ill intent or honest goodwill, you had it all to get stronger! You would've accomplished your dream without losing your bonds!"

"You couldn't understand. You wouldn't get it," Sasuke said clearly with a mirthless chuckle, "That village only held me back! Those damn weaklings don't mean anything to me, but you...you're different."

"What?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"You see, even after all this time, you're still my best friend. I got my eyes from killing my brother and even more power with his eyes, but I wonder if there's something more beyond this," Sasuke dropped in his fighting stance, "That's why I'll kill you! I'll free you of that illusion you've been placed under! Then, I'll gain the power to destroy those who did this to us! I'll wipe all the monsters from the face this planet! No one will control us ever again!"

Naruto only had a moment to react as Sasuke dashed in close and punched him in his ribs, but on contact, a log appeared in his place. Not one to waste a chance, Naruto dashed in and tried to deliver a kick to the back of his opponent's head.

Tried.

Sasuke turned and caught the younger boy's leg and threw him but Naruto recovered mid-fall. Feet barely on the ground, he tossed several shuriken at his target, but the Uchiha evaded and closed the distance before tackling the boy over the edge and sending them both down into the massive river below them.

Slowly, they climbed onto the surface of the water. Their defiant gaze met and they rushed each other. Their speed with equal but Naruto's physical strength proved greater as they began their exchange. The blonde, however, couldn't push his advantage. Sasuke's Sharingan proved to be a great annoyance to him. It was predicting his motions at they continued, but that was fine. He just needed a chance.

The blue haired boy quickly broke away and began forming seals. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" He roared as he spat out a giant dragon shaped flame at his target, who simply released the chakra from his feet and allowed himself to sink before using it again in a mighty burst to propel himself through the water and under his target.

Sasuke began to look around as soon as he landed. There was no way he got Naruto with that technique. He, of all people, knew how cunning the blonde was once a fight started. So, he wasn't too surprised when the water beneath him exploded with the force of several explosive tags, merely caught off-guard. He quickly jumped away from the position with minor damage having avoided the brunt of the attack, only to be caught in another and another as he continued to run. Somehow, his former teammate had turned the battle field into a minefield. How?

He didn't get a chance to ponder on that thought, though, as several explosions went off around him, causing a widespread chain-reaction. As he tumbled through the air, he immediately was brought to a halt and crashed in the water by the help of a heavy punch.

Naruto watched as Sasuke climbed from the water with a question dancing about in his disoriented form. The blonde hero merely smirked and said one thing as he formed a single hand sign, "Art is an explosion! **Katsu**!"

Right on cue, another explosion blew the Uchiha from his place but before Naruto could lash out, his former friend caught his fist. Something was off. It wasn't his fist! It was the corrupted ethereal fist of Sasuke's Susano'o. '_Dammit'_ our blond hero thought. He was hoping to knock him out before he could use it.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Fox got your tongue? HUH!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed a massive fist into Naruto's gut, tossing him across the water surface and into the rigid wall of the cliff.

"Damn," Naruto mumbled as he forced his breathing. The punch broke one of his ribs. It didn't help that the stone wall cut his back, and Sasuke was rushing toward him. It seemed that the Uchiha was playing for keeps now. Fair enough. It's only fair that he did the same right. So, he clenched his fist and waited for the right moment.

Sasuke didn't know what hit him. One moment, he was running at the idiot with the intention to kill him, but now he was soaring through the air, Susano'o and all. It didn't take much to shake off his shock and right himself in the air before turning his sights on Naruto once more. "What the hell?"

There stood Naruto in his golden blaze of glory. His body engulfed in a golden light, black tribal marking in place of seals, and tuffs of hair standing like horns on his head and his blazing cloak fluttered in the subtle breeze. His eyes were orange with vertical slits under a horizontal bar. It wasn't only his appearance that changed. His presence was utterly oppressive the black haired boy. It was as if he was standing before a higher life form, but no way was that true. Sasuke considered himself the strongest, but Naruto's powerful presence was undeniable. Naruto seemed to have noticed this, "What's wrong, Mighty Uchiha? You're not scared, are you?"

"Shut up, Dobe! You'll never be better than me!" The crazed Uchiha roared he formed a crossbow in his right hand and began to rapid fire at Naruto with his black fire coated arrows. Naruto proceeded to jump, step, and slide out of the path of devastation. His body could sense the malice intent oozing from Sasuke's chakra.

As long as he could do so, Naruto could dodge without looking if he wanted, but he wasn't that cocky. So he continued to dodge, only waiting for his opponent to show a hole in his assault. After seeing a lapse in his attacks, Naruto rushed forward. His speed left only a yellow flash as he shot pass the psychotic Uchiha.

By the time he made contact with the, he was done. Sasuke could only shout in agony as his body contorted in way it was not meant to. He couldn't understand what happened to him, but then he remembered. The idiot's eyes were different. He had seen that form battle against Madara and Obito but the eyes were different. Even the eyes of his sage…mode?

_'He fused them!'_ Sasuke slowly fell to his knees. His heart beat was erratic and his vision was blurring.

"A strike to several key points of your body," Naruto said as he watched the chakra body around his ex-teammate begin to dark and give way to a much darker presence.

The blond slowly began to walk over to his former friend as he spoke, "I learned that empowered strikes to those areas can be very decisive in a fight even more so with a blade." He attempted to read Sasuke's expression through the ever darkening chakra, "I used my Sage Arts and my Wind Chakra in unison. It wasn't easy to break through your defensives so don't sell yourself short, Sasuke. I used a ton of Chakra to force those attacks through."

"You've gotten better, Dobe," Sasuke said with a slight, maniacal grin, "I'll grow much more from your death, but I say we do a tribute for old times' sake." The chakra construct around Sasuke's body turned black and stood atop two fully formed legs. Once the Sasuke was completely swallowed, the being opened its eyes to reveal the lone Uchiha's eyes. "Don't you agree, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, his voice distorted yet underlying resolution was clear.

"Of course, Teme," Naruto grinned a bit, "If you died, it would be an insult if wasn't caused by my best attack!" He fell silent after he said that. His smile became both sad and bitter before a massive golden fox formed under his fire, pushing him to the dark humanoid's height. Their eyes met, but no illusion was cast. This was too important for them to settle over such a lame ending. No, they were going to change history with the attacks that started it all.

And there they stood. One clad in darkness with a fist covered its grey lightning and black flames. The other titan was a golden beacon of hope with a sphere of great power forming at its mouth and a great screeching sound accompanying the formation of the mighty attack.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The roars echoed across the country followed by a conclusion that echoed around the world, but that would be a story for another day.

-EDS-

In a lone room of a hospital, a man with a familiar mope of blond hair began to stir under a blanket. Unknown to him, he wasn't alone in that room.

"-ay?"

Slowly, the man slowly opened his blue eyes. He could hear someone talking but he couldn't make much of it. He vision was blurry, his body felt stiff, and he wasn't sure what but something had changed.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Naruto groaned as his eyesight finally focus enough to look at the girl standing next to him. She looked to be a simple village teenager with green hair. It wasn't that surprising to see such a color.

He let out a sigh. '_Someone must have found me after our fight. I guess I'll just go back home after I get my strength back.'_ Deciding he had been silent for too long, Naruto went to speak but his found his mouth was dry.

The girl, who noticed his attempt to speak, which had come out as a grunt, walked over to the bedside table. She picked up a glass of water and gave it to him. Graciously, Naruto accepted it and drank the entire glass.

"Do you feel better?" inquired the girl.

"Yeah," Naruto said after a sigh, "Thanks for help me. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Naruto. My name is Rose," the green haired said. Naruto's eyebrows quirked at her name before he direct a glance at her hair. Rose must have caught his gaze because she began speaking, "My parents have an odd sense of humor."

"I see," Naruto looked around the room before looking at the girl, "Thanks for looking after me, but can you tell me how to get to Konoha from here?" He noticed the girl giving him a blank stare. She was confused. Maybe he was washed to another part of the Elemental Nations, "What about Fire Country?" No response. "Iwa? Kumo? Suna? Kiri?" Now, Naruto was getting a bit desperate. Everything he asked was met with a negative response, "Hell, have you at least heard of the Elemental Nations?"

Rose shook her head. She took her time to notice his worried expression. Maybe she could help him. "Well, there's a city east of here," the greenette said as she directed her left index finger in the correct direction.

"Thanks," Naruto said. He had a creeping suspicion but he refused to believe it was true. He needed to get his mind off of it. So, the blond asked, "How long was I out?"

"About four days," she answered.

Naruto stared at her for a few second before speaking, "I must have really drained my reserves." After another moment of silence, he spoke again, "So, where am I anyway?"

Rose smiled widely, "You're in Siren City!"

"Siren City?" Yeah, his suspicions from earlier were starting to seem more realistic. It seemed that he may very well be in a different world. After, there was no village by that name in the E.N., but information was important. So, he listened to her describing everything, including the surrounding cities and such.

Apparently, rose did not like to stay in her home village for too long when she could be out exploring the world. She even admitted that she was only there because her family found him.

Still, he found himself amazed by this world's creature. These 'vehicles' of theirs sounded like they had a lot of advantages but a well-placed explosive tag would kill and destroy any passengers and cargo. So, it was a big no for the ninja world.

"When my parents found you, they thought you were a martial artist training for next year's annual tournament," Rose said before he asked her about it. She then went on to give him detail about it. "I just wish the fighters could do those Ki attacks like my parents always talk about. It would be so _cool_!"

Naruto just smiled at the girl's enthusiasm as she described the Ki attacks that her parents had seen years. They sounded like pure chakra manipulation to him but surely that could not have been done on such a scale, right? Even his sub-categories of Rasengan attacks only do so much in terms of manipulation.

Deciding it would be a good way to pay her back for helping him recover; Naruto spoke up, "How about I show you one of my techniques, then?"

Excited, the greenette began to hop around the room while cheering. Naruto, of course, took this time to stand up and noticed the clothes he was wearing. Or rather, what he wasn't wearing, his shirt and pants had been placed on a chair by the window of the room. The greenette notice his intentions and quickly dashed out of the room with her face slightly flushed from seeing his body. She was curious about his tattoo and his scars but she pushed those thoughts away as she waited for him to come out.

Meanwhile, in the room, Naruto hand pulled a scroll out of his weapon pouch and unsealed a pair of black and orange pants and a dark orange shirt covered by an unsealed sage coat as well as a fresh pair of boxers. Quickly, he got dressed and sealed away his old, torn outfit and weapon pouch into his coat before he exited the room and entered the hallway, where Rose examine his clothing and shook her head.

"What?"

Rose looked at him like he grew a second head, "Before you show me your techniques, we're getting you some cooler clothes. The jacket would be nice with some better colors, but that is _too_ much orange!" She paused for a moment, "As a matter of fact, how did you manage to find some more clothes?" Naruto fell to the ground with a dark cloud over his head.

Why did people always knock the orange? It's an awesome color, isn't it?

-EDS-

The city he was in was not much of a city but more of a small town. Naruto was quite surprised when he saw his first car. He was glad he managed to reign in his shock before Rose noticed if she had not already seen it. However, some of the buildings were so strange. He could understand the normal shaped building but how did the people building them so tall? And what's with the round houses? Who made those like that?

_'It's just so weird.'_

Anyway, it took about ten minutes to reach a store after Naruto's pity party over the apparent death of his orange dominant outfits. She literally demanded that he hand them all over and proceed to throw them in a metal trashcan before setting them blaze. Although he managed to convince her to spare a few of the shirts and pants, saying they could be training clothes.

She bought it but the site of kids tossing in feeding the fire, with things they shouldn't have, made it worse.

Rose was nice enough to even buy the clothes for him, which he didn't know was just her getting a few of his diluted gold Ryou exchanged for Zenny. It turns out gold is worth something more in this world although she didn't need him to know that. How could Rose explain that she got curious when a few coin fell of out his pouch?

Hell, one coin was worth a nearly forty Zenny. The guy was rich!

So, now he stood in a meadow of a forest wearing a pair of black jeans with red seams, black and red sneakers, and a black belt on his lower half. On his upper body, he wore black gloves fingerless gloves with red knuckles and a dark red shirt tucked into his pants. He noticed that it matched his sage coat after placing it on. She even said it was much better.

Was she trying to tell him something about his orange?

Oh well, he actually liked how they felt, so he would keep them.

"Alright, now let me show you how I build up energy first," He said as he prepared the form a hand sign, but nothing happened. Hearing Rose grumble in disappointment, Naruto turned to her with a sheepish laugh, "Sorry, give me a moment." He continued to do it but nothing happened. The blond even tried to use his summoning technique but it failed as well.

**_"You're doing it wrong, do it like this."_**

Naruto froze as an image assaulted his mind. He knew it following the instructions of a mysterious voice was as smart as letting a kid go into a dark room with a stranger, but it didn't seem to carry any negative intentions with it. So he decided that doing something was better than nothing.

He spread his legs apart and bent his knees, while bringing his fists to his sides with his forearms level with his waist. He began to calm his breathing. The voice began to guide him. It was telling him to find some kind of energy that was locked within him.

So, he searched for it.

It took a few minutes and he finally found it. It had a similar feel to his chakra but was different as well. However, he would consider that to be a concern later on. For now, the energy was telling him to pull it out, to make it his, and use it!

"Haaaa-" He could feel the energy building up and scraping just below the surface of his very core, trying to be set free. It wanted to be released, to be shown to the world. And he world let it, "-aaaah!"

Their surroundings went silent after his shout before a shockwave erupted from his very form, knocking over the slightly drowsy Rose. The girl fell on her back and tumbled a bit before she finally caught her bearings and looking at the figure before her.

In the center of the Maelstrom of Ki was the blond young man named Naruto. He was surrounded by a bright blue aura that seemed to be as tall as the trees. What mesmerized her was Naruto himself. The blue glow around him gave him an unearthly presence as he continued to roar, as if calling to the heavens as his body began to lift from the ground slightly.

Suddenly, his body began to straighten out as Naruto tossed his head back and released one final shout when he power maxed out with a bright flash. As Rose's vision cleared, she could make out Naruto's form. He muscles had defined a bit and she could actually feel that how was somehow stronger, but his grin when he realized what he did made her smile.

She had made an interesting friend.

"Cool! It's different, but I wonder if my attacks still work?" Naruto murmured to himself before he took on the stance for his Frog Kata Revised before beginning to perform several combos. The entire time he had no idea that he had vanished from Rose's sights only to reappear as he halted mid-step before repeating the process.

As he tested his body, he began to notice things. The energy his was using was filling him as though he was layering every muscle in his body with chakra. It felt amazing but it made him think. This energy was inside him and he felt as always beforehand, but his strength increased after releasing his new power. So, the amount of energy he released determined his strength, did it? He could only wonder about his jutsu.

_'Why not find out?'_ Naruto thought as he brought his right hand up and began to shape a technique that he had become overly known for. First, he released the energy from his body through his hand before concentrate the power into a spherical form. Then, he began to apply the spin to it. The ball of death became denser and brighter before it was converted into swirling ball of white and blue energy.

The blond hero smiled to himself as he watched the ball balance out despite its different appearance._ 'So far so good, but I'm surprised the energy is working with this.'_ he thought as he formed the energy in his hand before compressing the new energy. It was easier to bring out and shape, but there was so much of it being released from him that he made the larger than he intended to make it through faulty control.

**_"Aim up, hurry!"_**

Following instructions, Naruto did so, and not a moment too soon as the energy released itself in the form of a spiraling wave of Ki. Luckily, Rose was standing behind him with her jaw on the ground, so she couldn't see his jaw doing the same. He was surprised Kurama didn't made a comment about it, but-

Wait a second! Kurama hadn't spoken to him at all! Was he okay?

After calming down and suppressing his overflowing energy once more, Naruto turned to look at the gob smacked face of Rose and laughed at her, which brought her out of her shock.

"That was amazing!" She shouted before trying to imitate him as best she could while giving a play by play of what she could see. It surprised him that she lost track of him, considering that he wasn't going all out but perhaps these people were not as physically sturdy as the civilians in his world.

Oh well, he could think about that later as well. Right now, he needed to meditate and contact Kurama.

"Hey, Rose, I'm going to stay out here and meditate for a while," Naruto said, as he sat on the ground and cross his legs before relax with his hands set correctly.

Rose nodded her head before Naruto closed his eyes, "Just come back to my house for dinner. My parents would probably like to know about you." She walked off and Naruto could feel her energy, chakra or whatever it was, at the moment. He sighed as he felt the world shift around him.

-EDS-

**"It's about time you showed up, Naruto."**

Naruto grinned as he locked his blue eyes with the red eyes of the massive nine-tailed fox before him. The reddish orange fur of his friend seemed to shine a bit more compared to how it was a few days ago, strange. What was happening to them? "Sorry about that, Kurama. I was unconscious for a few days, and I gave a free show to one of the people who helped me."

**"I noticed. Nice clothes, by the way. They're much better than seeing that orange mess you used to wear a few years ago. You were due for some new colors,"** Kurama smirked when he heard the blond grumbling about unfairness, **"Anyway, where are we now? And what is that strange energy in your body?"**

"I was hoping you could tell me," Naruto said. Earnestly, he expected Kurama to be the knowledgeable one here. When someone is as old as the fox, they're expected to hear a thing or two, but he didn't know, "Then, I guess my suspicions were right on. We may not be in our home world anymore…"

He didn't want to admit the possibility could be true, at first, but to be stuck in denial would be more harmful than good at this point. He didn't know that throughout his inner struggle, his face had taken a stoic outlook.

Kurama stared at Naruto and grunted, **"Calm down. We may be able to return but at the very least you manage to keep your manageable promises, Shion was definitely happy about that." **The fox laughed aloud as he watched the young man turn different shades of red before settling on a darker hue. He began to sputter before Kurama cut him off, **"Now, do you feel better?"**

Naruto blinked before he realized that he did indeed feel better than he had before. A chuckle escaped his lips and he sent his giant friend a sincere smile of gratitude.

**"Good. Brooding doesn't suit you,"** the massive fox stated with a nod, **"However, you are correct. We're no longer in our world. This world feels completely different than our own."** Kurama stayed silent for moment to let the information settling in the young blonde's head, **"I can the same about this energy in us, yes, us. This universe seems to be trying to balance out our chakra in exchange for its own. It has stopped now but these energy sources have a completely different level of potency. I'd go as far as to say it is more powerful and has more potential."**

"So, even our abilities have- Wait, Kurama, what about our chakra forms?" Naruto asked. The moment the implications set in, he realized the danger they were in.

**"We can still combine our abilities. However,"** the age-old biju looked at the blond with the sternest expression he had ever seen on him, **"Your body can no longer handle the burden of those forms. They hold too much energy now. Judging by your own energy growth, and compared to my own, you most likely be capable of maintaining the first form for a few minutes."**

The fox had a wary look in his eyes, **"I suggest expressing extreme caution before attempting it. First, you should train in using this new power and, then, we'll try to use the forms and find your true limit."**

Naruto agreed but there was a problem, "Yeah, but where am I going to find someone to teach me?"

**_"I believe I could be of assistance," _**said the same voice from earlier. Where Naruto was growing annoyed, Kurama was mildly shocked but didn't show it. **_"The energy you are referring to is commonly known as Ki. It is a power found within all forms of life on every planet in every galaxy in many different shapes and forms."_**

Kurama understood but Naruto was lost. What was a galaxy? There were different planets? Did he mean there was life out there among the stars? The very idea was both strange and amazing for the ninja. He even had someone that would teach how to use these new powers of his, but, then again, "What do you get out of this though? And how are you doing this? I can't see you but I can hear you voice in my head. Where are you?"

The voice chuckled then he responded, **_"Worry not, young warrior. I am the Supreme Kai. I am the overseer of the Kai's who watch over the universe as it grows in both time and potential. I am merely going to teach you how to control you powers to protect yourselves from an evil being who can end this world._**

"Not again!" Naruto whined as he gripped his head and Kurama laughed mirthlessly. They just couldn't catch a break, "There always some idiot after the world isn't it?"

**"Tell me, did you protect from this being, then?" **Kurama inquired. It was a legit question, **"If this being sensed threat, then surely it would hunt it down and either killed or use it for its own purpose, right?"**

**_"That is correct, but at the moment it is at its weakest but it has been gaining power by siphoning energy from the civilians of the cities, killing them. You must help the other warriors defeat him,"_** Supreme Kai stated. Kurama already knew what Naruto would say about the issue, so he told the blond to go ahead.

"Alright, count us in," Naruto stated with a grin and a thumbs up, "We'll take care of this guy and erase him from history-ttebayo!" Naruto froze and cursed as Kurama snickered beside him.

**_"-Ttebayo? W-what was that supposed to mean?"_** the Supreme Kai seemed surprised by his verbal tic. This resulted in Naruto shouting while the gigantic fox collapsed on his side laughing.

"A-anyway, you have Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, here to help!" Naruto shouted proudly before falling silent.

The other beings were about to check on him but he lamely asked, "Who is this guy exactly?" He needed to know, right?

**_"He is an artificial life form called Cell. He was genetically engineered to become the world's perfect being and was created from the DNA of the strongest fighters both from this world and alien,"_** the Kai said, **_"More on that later, however. You must awaken immediately, Cell is attack that city near you! Hurry!"_**

Both Naruto and Kurama nod to each before Naruto vanished from his mindscape.

-EDS-

Instantly, Naruto snaps from his meditation and feels a massive concentration of negative energy nearby. Supreme Kai was right, so the blond did not waste any time in rushing toward the Siren City.

-EDS-

"Where is it?!" an abomination, known as the android Cell, shouted as he held up a little girl. The monster was standing in the center of the ruin that once was Siren City. The small, prospering city was now a blazing inferno of discard clothing and dismembered body parts. He seemed to sneer before something bounced off his head. The insectoid looked down and saw a trashcan on the ground, so he turned to look at the culprit. It was a green haired girl with blood coming from her head.

"Let her go!" Rose shouted as she reached down and grabbed a relatively large stone and threw it at his head, hoping to stun him and save the little kid, but nothing happened at all. The rock simply broke on contact. The greenette was scared and injured. She saw her parents had flattened under a fallen building and now this.

"Hm," Cell said as he casually absorbed the child in his grasp, "Are you the source of that power?" The humanoid bug began to step closer to her, each step feeling her with a sense of dread. This guy was bad news and he was after Naruto? She hadn't known him long but she'd still protect her friend!

"Get squished!" She screamed at him, and Cell somehow smirked with his beak, "He's not here anymore but know this, he'll kick your ass when he finds you!"

_'That did it'_ she decided. Rose saw how his face twisted and he lifted his hand toward her with a concentration of Ki gathering in his palm. The green haired girl allowed a single tear to fall from each eye a moment before hearing a recently familiar voice call out to her. She angled her head just in time to see Naruto rush pass a corner. As soon as she saw him, she gave him a happy smile before everything faded black with one thought on her mind.

_'He really came to save us!'_

-EDS-

Naruto ran back to the city at full speed in his powered down state, and, when he reached the city, he was alarmed to say the least. Was this his fault? These people were all killed because of him right?

**"Idiot, weren't you listening to the Supreme Kai? This would have happened eventually, now you just have a chance to finish him earlier!"**

Naruto nodded at the advice just before turned getting frustrated, "Rose! Are around here?! ROSE!" He was getting a bit fearful of what might have happened to his new friend and worried about the damage done to the city. He felt something familiar as he arrived at the next corner so he turned left as soon as could and he saw it. It was a skinny, green and brown insect in humanoid form. It had a long tail moving about like a snake.

He wished that it was all that was there but as he shifted his eyes, he saw Rose. Her eyes found his and the last thing he saw of her was her content smile just a split moment before a massive wave of energy engulfed her form, erasing her. She smiled at him. On the verge of death, she smiled.

[DBZ Pikkon's Theme]

"CELL!" Naruto roared as his energy flared to life, pushing away the smoke, fires, and rubble in the area, "You'll pay!" He vanished from the sights of a stunned Cell, reappearing behind him with his fist pulled back and a face that screamed payback.

Cell couldn't do more than turn to the blond as Naruto swung his fist forward and connected with the insectoid's face, sending him soaring across the street and through several buildings before one collapsed on top of the android. The bug didn't know what to think. A human had just hit him, and what's more, that human was the energy Cell was searching for.

Yes, if he could drain the human, he could gain a much greater power, but this human was dangerous. Cell would have to be careful and trick him into making a mistake. He'd just have to- "UGH!"

Naruto slammed his foot into the android's stomach before using it as a spring and leaping into the air. He eyed the enemy as he landed atop the ruins of a building, "I can still feel you down there, so I know you're not dead. So get up!"

"I can just take you down!" Naruto heard Cell voice from behind him, and he stared in shock. The creep was flying! In his shock, the blond opened his guard enough for the enemy to punch him in the abdomen. It packed enough force to toss him into the sky, and Cell sprinted behind him to finish him off as Naruto reached peak.

Too bad for Cell, Naruto knew techniques that did the same. So, as soon as Cell appeared and struck out at him with his leg, Naruto grabbed it, but he didn't stop there. No, Naruto grabbed Cell's tail and wrapped it around the android's body with amazing speed and strength and held him tight before bringing them into a downward plummet just a moment before spinning like a twister.

Naruto's new energy provided the extra speed needed but it surpassed that needed speed as he heard something burst around his eardrums, and he could feel others approaching the area, but this didn't stop him though. He continued and finished his technique with a mighty roar, "**OMOTE RENGE!**" Then, enraged blond released his opponent just a split second before connecting with the ground.

-EDS-

The arriving Z-fighters would always remember their meeting with the blond that would become a valuable ally and friend. Why? The answer was quite simple, they rushed to the area to find Cell but they sensed someone else was fighting him. They expected to arrive at the scene of a city caught in the middle of a struggle between Cell and this new person, but instead they found a spinning object falling to the ground with a shockwave following it.

As soon as the object connected, something shot off and it slammed into the city's center. The entire area shattered. The impact caused a massive upheaval, ripping the city and its surrounding forest from their natural placement, and replacing them with nothing but a crater and giant fragments of ruin and earth. They felt Cell's energy sudden vanish, which meant he got an away.

But that's not why they'll always remember their meeting.

The person who managed to chase Cell off was standing on a large boulder staring at the place Cell had vanished from, before turning to them with a serious face that turned sunny with foxy grin. They all had a since of déjà vu come over them, as they saw an image of their close friend.

His eyes were closed and he was smiling carefree as his stomach growled, "Hey, where can I get some food around here? I'm starving!"

Oh yes, they would always remember meeting another bottomless pit.

* * *

**AN: As I said this is my entry to the challenge. It was supposed to be out on the 15th but...technical difficulties stopped that, and my own injured arm prevent a timely arrival by yesterday's date as well. Anyway, this is strictly Naruto X Android 18.**

**Also, does anyone have a good name for his new attack? I'd rather not use the name Rasen-Ha or the like.**

**Btw, feel free to check out my other stories! They'll be updated soon, starting with The Choice of the Silver Angel!**


End file.
